


Hipotermia

by YearAndaDay



Series: 500 palavras todos os dias [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearAndaDay/pseuds/YearAndaDay
Summary: Um sonho recorrente, uma mulher misteriosa em um bar e o desejo de entender porque ela é tão familiar e tão desejável.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Autodesafio de escrever +500 palavras todos os dias em um mês

Tão linda.

A pele tinha um tom rosado num fundo pálido, não escandinavamente branca, mas um tom visivelmene oliva como uma italiana ou espanhola. Os cabelos cacheados e fartos caiam pelos ombros, os olhos negros de um tom tão escuro que sua íris e suas pupilas eram uma coisa só. E seu sorriso era como o gume de uma faca, brilhava mortal quando era visto entre um gole e outro que ela dava no copo de whisky - puro e sem gelo. No bar cheio, sem fôlego, a olhava fixamente de um jeito rude, tudo em volta passava numa velocidade rápida enquanto eu e ela estavamos num mundo à parte.

Mas seu olhar não está em mim, na verdade não está em nada e sim no vagando pelo ambiente, nada tem sua atenção o que a transforma em algo ainda maiis sedutor.

Então ela me olha, fixamente, eu me aproximo...

E então acordo.

Toda vez seus olhos me puxam, toda vez seu sorriso de gume e sua atenção me acordam, a cada sonho estou um passo mais perto e me pergunto se o sonho vai continuar no momento que me sentar ao lado dela, que a toca, o sonho irá se desvanecer pra sempre de modo que eu nunca mais a veja.

Eu sonho com ela desde os 12 anos, antes era um sonho por ano e a frequência e então ele foi se tornando mais e mais frequente, eu não penso na bela mulher nos momentos acordados, entretanto não posso negar que muitas vezes procurava aqueles olhos negros como poços ou o sorriso de lâmina nos corpos que se expremiam nos bares e pubs por onde passava. Mas essa noite, essa noite tudo acaba, falta um passo para tocá-la ou vê-la desaparecer, de toda forma terá um fim e eu não gosto de coisas interminadas.

De forma que é com expectativa que durmo e logo, sonho.

Ando pelo bar naqueles passos lentos - ou quem está à volta que anda rápido, seu sorriso é como sempre, seus olhos também ainda que eu possa captar um reflexo de desejo - ou seria o brilho das luzes do bar, agora que ela está a centímetros de mim?

A beijo.

Seu gosto começa doce e logo se transforma num vinho incorpado, seu hálito tem um certo cheiro de ferro que me alarma, mas não o suficiente para deixá-la depois de tantos anos, 12 anos? 20 anos? seus braços eram frios apesar de tudo e eu me sentia entregue ao gelo de seu toque com todo meu fogo. Estou zonzo pelo desejo por aquele corpo, não importa que estamso em um bar público, não importa que é um sonho. Me afasto em busca de ar e sinto algo melado em volta dos meus lábios e os toco com os dedos e olho o sangue vermelho neles, minha atenção se quebra nos lábios dela, sendo lambidos pela língua com o mesmo sangue. O meu sangue.

**"Você me deu sua vida aos doze anos, não se lembra?"**

Sua voz é como o grito de mil almas e eu quero correr pra longe, correr como naquele dia, pelo meio de altos pinheiros, perdido, sozinho e com frio. Fugindo de um lar abusivo, fugindo para o mais longe que minhas pernas poderiam, tinha 12 anos, tinha idade de homem, mas não conseguia agir como um, não conseguia fazer nada contra aquele casal. Eu lembrava agora, onde estava essa memória? Dois passados se sobrepunham na minha mente, uma infância e adolescência normal e outra abusiva até essa fuga. Eu lembro de desmaiar de cansaço, frio e fome e ela surgir na minha frente, tão bela quanto sempre, eu estava morrendo e achava que era um anjo e aquela voz de mil almas torturadas me perguntou se eu queria morrer e se não o que daria por viver.

Eu queria uma família decente, eu queria não ouvir gritos e choros, eu queria que meus irmãos não sofressem e ela me daria isso, me daria tudo que eu quisesse se eu lhe desse minha vida. E eu dei, sabia que iria morrer sozinho naquela floresta de qualquer forma, o que seria dar ela a um anjo com voz de demônio? Poderia ser uma alucinação afinal, um delírio induzido pela hipotermia que levava a um sono, pelo menos era o que diziam, o que sabia dos filmes que via de gente acidentes e pessoas na neve.

Aquele frio me tocava de novo, meu sangue vertendo na boca mas ainda encontrei minha voz " **minha família vai continuar bem? Meus irmãos estarão bem? Na faculdade? Felizes?"** Ela acenou com a cabeça, não havia mentira naqueles poços escuros, então voltei a beijá-la e sentir aquele frio antigo e conhecido se espalhando, ela puxava minha roupa e expunha meu corpo e montou em meu pênis que eu não sabia como estava rijo com tanto sangue perdido, mas devia ser uma qualidade dos sonhos e da vontade dela. Eu perdia consciência conforme o ato avançava e quanto mais perto do meu corpo estava do orgasmo, mais perto da morte.

O nirvana do orgasmo foi a coleta da alma, amis uma voz para aquele coral de vozes dela, ainda que não gritava, eu a tinha desejado, eu tinha voltado para ela por vontade própria, eu só estaria morto - como deveria ter estado desde os 12 - e tudo estaria bem, ninguém saberia o que aconteceu ao encontrarem oo meu corpo nu na cama, morto de hipotermia sob as cobertas grossas e a calefação ligada.

Ninguém saberia que minha última visão foi a explosão de supernova que havia dentro daqueles buracos negros num rosto de anjo. 


End file.
